The Final Score
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Sequel to The Game Plan please read first. How did Charlie find out about the game? Lemony goodness and some S&M Disclaimer: Not of age don't read, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If you aren't of age don't read. The Game Plan should be read first before reading this. _

_**Previously on The Game Plan**_

_**He collapsed on top of me, and usually I would have pushed him off, but this time I pulled him closer. Eventually, he rolled over and scooped me into his arms.**_

_**"So, Rose, did you win?" Charlie asked with a smirk.**_

_**Now the Final Score….**_

_"What?" Rose screamed as she jumped out of my arms and turned to face me, "How did you know?"_

**Fall Semester**

I cut the engine to my state issued police cruiser and gather the reports that I still needed to go thru from last Friday's wild party over at the Newton's. The Newton boy decided to throw a clothing optional fiesta at his parents' wilderness store. I was off duty having my weekly daddy/daughter catch-up dinner with Bella when I got the call. It was crazy and being the man I am it was hard to arrest let alone identify most of the young ladies in attendance.

Clearing my head of those thoughts, I reached the porch of my family's two-story home. I unlocked the door to be met with the sight of none other than the infamous, Tanya Denali.

Now, I'm use to having young ladies running in and out of the house since Bella moved back in, but coming home to my couch being positioned in front of my door with an 18-year-old girl laying on it in her birthday suit was surprising.

I am a thirty-six year old man so I can't say it didn't stir some 'feelings' but I'm a parent first. What is wrong with this young girl?

"Miss Denali, please put this on." I handed her my jacket as I turned my head away from her.

"Oh you don't have to look away I don't mind, Chief" she purred as she rose from her laying position. "I just wanted my first time to be with a real man and who is manlier than you, Sir" Tanya said as she saluted me.

"Miss Denali, please put your clothes on. I'm not going to sleep with you. You're a child and I'm almost twice your age." God, why did I say that now she's dropped the jacket and walking towards me.

Tanya rubbed her naked body against my clothed one, "Chief, I just turned 18 so we can be together. I know you've been single a long time so you may be a little rusty but don't worry I'm a good teacher."

Her hands travel down my sculpted shoulder and I shiver from her touch "No, Miss Denali, you need to leave and I'm calling your parents." I moved her backwards and pulled out my cell phone, dialing information. After finally getting in touch with her parents and reassuring them that she would not be placed under arrest for assault, they spoke with her briefly and she left without incident. However, that was not the end of things; the young lady started leaving me obscene message at my home, work, and on my private cell. How she got that number I will never know?

But, one day she stepped up her pursuit. I came home after a particularly long day and sitting on the pouch was a covered dish. I thought it was from Sue Clearwater, who left meals often but when I didn't smell anything I lifted the cover to met with naked photos of the Denali girl. What is wrong with young girls today?

I flipped over the first of fifty photos and it read 'before you get discouraged this is not child pornography' then I flipped over the next one 'just a little something to jerk off to.' After that I had no choice but to put out a restraining order against her. _What if Bella would have seen these?_

Thank Goodness she eventually stopped calling and stopping by my home after that.

_"So, I still don't understand. Did Tanya tell you she needed you to win or something?" asked Rose._

_"No, but she was the first in a long list of events" explained Charlie._

_"So, you didn't keep any of the pictures" Rose asked?_

_I winked at her._

**_Flashback_**

**_Locker room of the Country club_**

**_Spring Semester_**

The steam covered me like a blanket as I exited the shower at the Olympic Peninsula Royal, the local country club. Certain perks are given to those influential people in town such as Chief of Police; however, I would much rather be on the water with Billy fishing but this is an election year.

"So, I come home after a long day of work. Seriously all I've been thinking about is a glass of Bourbon. I pull into the garage, the door closes and there's the Denali girl in her school uniform."

I enter the locker room with my ears open as the prestigious Dr. Carlisle Cullen chats up Ed McCarthy, the head of Hale Enterprises.

**_Recap_**

**_Sunday, 3pm_**

"Miss Denali, what are you doing here?" Carlisle says "Are you here to see young Edward?"

Tanya adjusted her pigtails as she spoke, "Oh no I've already seen Edward and spent some time with your wife as well; I'm here to see you, doctor."

He really wanted to know what this sexy creature with her long strawberry blond hair wanted with him. Carlisle gestured towards the door leading into the back entrance of the house.

Tanya shook her head, "No, doctor I want you right here plus it'll be quick and then I'll be on my way." She moved towards his black Mercedes and slid into the back seat. "Join me" she commanded.

"Dr. Cullen, I need to speak to you confidentially" her breathe fanned his face as she leaned in closer to the doctor after he entered the vehicle. "I have a dilemma and it needs your personal attention."

He hid the chuckle that was ready to escape as he reached into his medical bag, "Miss Denali wouldn't this be more productive if I were to check you out at my office."

Before Tanya could answer, Carlisle checked her vitals and noticed that her skin was warm not unlike how his was at the present moment. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Denali?"

"Tanya, please" she purred.

"Doctor, are you a gynecologist?" Tanya asked as she placed his hand over her bare sex.

"Well, no but today I could be," he smirked and plunged his fist into her center was brute force "I heard that you like a little rough."

"Oh God just like that, harder" Tanya screamed.

Carlisle changed angles to hit into her deeper and she whimpered while clawing at his blue scrubs. She reached out with her trebling hands and grabbed his covered cock.

"Well, you're ready. You've been ready since you first saw me: those scrubs don't hide much."

Her wetness was dripping from his fist to his elbow as she bounced. He grazed her walls with his knuckles when he flicked his wrist.

"Oh shit, right there, damn it!"

Besides their moans the sound of her slippery juices could be heard throughout the car. She was close Carlisle hoped; his wrist was starting to hurt.

"I'm coming doctor, I'M COMING!" Tanya whaled as she shook with her orgasm.

While Tanya came down from her high Carlisle exited her and proceeded to rub her essence all over his covered and leaking cock. His breathing increased as the smell of Tanya penetrated the air.

"That was a-" before she could finish Carlisle grabbed her hand and climbed out of the car worldly her around to the front of his 2012 Mercedes and ripping his bottoms off in the process.

"Eagar aren't we" she snide. He bent her over the hood of his precious car and thrusted into her quickly. He prayed that she was on the pill and didn't have anything; he doesn't believe in condoms. She saturated his throbbing member with her wetness as he bucked into her center repeatedly.

"Oh Gosh, your soaking wet" He groaned. Carlisle brought his hand down swiftly to her rounded flesh pinking it. Tanya arched her back as he hit that wonderful spot inside of her.

"Oh, Doctor your curing me, YOUR CURING ME!" she exclaimed to the high heavens.

Carlisle's cock throbbed as he met his own orgasm, "Call me Dr. Feel Good, call me Dr. Feel Good."

_Seriously_, thought Tanya, _you would think someone would hear us with all our yelling but I'm guessing his wife is still recovering from what I did to her earlier. _

They cleaned up quickly in silence and Tanya exited the Cullen estate with a huge Kool-Aid smile on her face.

"It was legend-wait for it-dary" whaled Carlisle.

"Now, do you understand how I could have been with Miss Hale" bragged Ed.

"I do" praised Carlisle.

Ed regaled Carlisle in his exploits with the sophomore at the time.

"I told you she was good and you didn't think once about your wife did you, Doctor?" asked Ed.

"Nope, not once, Big E" Carlisle smiled.

_**End of Flashback**_

_"Oh. My. God, I can't believe he bragged about it. My dad goes to that club" shuttered Rose. "He wasn't even good."_

_"Rose, it's okay" said Charlie. "Well, that let me know that you girls were playing a very dangerous game but I still didn't realize that it was a game."_

**_Week of Graduation_**

After putting my boat on the bed of my truck I decided to make a quick spot at this small eatery in Seattle. I frequent it whenever I do my solo fishing trips upstate. I was going over the menu when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head and was met with green eyes.

I knew those green eyes they starred in my dreams alongside another pair of striking deep blue ones. Green-eyes rose from their seat and joined me in my booth at the back of the bistro. Their legs were long and shapely in tight dark wash skinny jeans.

"How are you doing today, Chief?" Green-eyes purred as they leaned into my personal space planting their right hand into my lap. Obviously I was very interested in continuing this train of conversation so we exited the eatery and got a room the Ho Joes off the freeway.

My lips attacked Green-eyes' neck, "God, you always smell so good. Good thing we came across each other again." I moaned while running my hands down their backside cupping Green-eyes' firm apple bottom.

They jumped into my arms and wrapped their strong muscular calves around my waist. We headed to the bed and I fell backwards onto it. I moaned when my dick came in contact with Green-eyes' center.

"Uh, I forgot how big you were, Chief" Green-eyes screamed. "Do me, Do me now!"

I leaned forward and captured their lips in a sweltering kiss; I bit their lower lip and jam my tongue inside. I'm not very nice when I'm horny. The kiss was full of need and passion. I needed this and Green-eyes knew how to bring me pleasure. We detangled ourselves long enough for Green-eyes to quickly remove not just their pants but my own as well.

"Oh. God" like I said Green-eyes knew how to work a cock mine was currently in their warm, wet mouth receiving the tonguing of a lifetime. Their tongue ran along my throbbing vein coming up every so often to poke into my dripping slit. I was ready to seek my own gratification so I grabbed a handful of long luscious hair and face fuck them so hard that tears came to those beautiful green eyes.

I was so close, I was ready to come but then I remembered our last encounter and I withdrew my dick, turning Green-eyes around and slammed into their unprepared ass so face they didn't know what hit them.

"You fucking bastard," they screamed. I wasn't going to stop, I couldn't stop. I reached my hand in front of Green-eyes to help them along the way. "You need this as much as I do, so shut up." I yelled as I was meant with my orgasm.

Green-eyes soon followed as their come sprayed all over my hand.

I pulled my softening cock out of that tight rear and folded my hands behind my head as I leaned back onto the bed catching my breathe.

Green-eyes look at me over their shoulder "So, now that you're satisfied I need you to do something for me. It involves a game."

_Rose jump out of my arms "Wait, who is Green-eyes and how the hell they know about the game?"_

**A/N: It took me two years to write this sequel and the original writings for it will be apart of the triquel. Go vote on my profile to name the final installment of the series. And check out the picspiration for this at http: / / 4cullensandablack (.) blogspot (.) com/2011/09/picspirationthe-final-score-game-plan (.) html**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3 of the Game Series is now here.

Check out, Winning, on my profile.

More questions will be answered.


End file.
